Decisions
by Bigdogz93
Summary: SOMEONE IS HIDING FOR INUYASHA. HEY IT MY SAY 1 CHAPT BUT SO FAR ITS 9 CHAPTS IN ONE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. INUKAG. NARAKU DIES IN THIS STORY. AND SOMETHING HAPPENS TO INUYASHA.


Decisions

Chapter1

Why me

"Inuyasha, give me my bag back!" "Not until I find something good." "Come on Inuyasha, give me my bag back. I'll say you know what." I was planning to say "sit" to him, but he's lucky I'm giving him a chance. "Fine I'll give you your bag back. Grouch." He mumbled. "Hey, Kagome why do have to take such _HUGE _bags of junk through that well of yours?" Even though I tell him many times he still asks why. "Because I'm planning to stay here longer than a week this time, okay?" "Fine as long as you stay there for less than three days there." Sigh, here we go again.

"Hey, Miroku when's Kagome getting back here? I'm sick of Inuyasha picking on me." "Relax Shippo, when Inuyasha goes to wait for Kagome at the well that should mean that she's coming here today." Miroku said with little confidence. He and Shippo were sitting under a tree as Sango brought them lunch. "I thought you guys might be hungry, it should be getting close to noon. Hey, where's Inuyasha? Is he's at the well waiting for Lady Kagome."

About a few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome came in view up the path. "Hello everybody." Shippo ran and was excited to see Kagome again. "So how was those, uhh, exams of yours." Sango asked rather cheerfully. "They went great." As we went into the village Kaede was talking to a man about his son. "Why, hello Kagome, welcome back." The man said something to Kaede and left. "How did everything go when I was gone?" wondering if Shippo would say if Inuyasha picked on him,_ again_. "Fine actually, but Shippo said that Inuyasha picked on him again." Figures.

After I had a talk with Inuyasha about picking on Shippo because he was just because he was still a kid, we had talked on where we would go next to find jewel shards. It was decided that Inuyasha and I would head south to look for more. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku would stay at the village to help Kaede with things around the village; we were planning on leaving in a day or two. After eating a good dinner we started to wonder if Sango or Miroku should go with us, but I said that Inuyasha and I would be fine. Considering that Inuyasha will protect me from any danger.

About a day later I started to put some supplies in a smaller bag that I keep there just in case. "Matches, check. Clothes check. Umm, lets see here; oh ya, can't forget this" she got the map that a man made for her. "All set for tomorrows journey to the south. Sango came walking in to the room. "Here" she handed me a small whistle- like thing. "If you get into trouble Kirara can here it from a long distance." I said thanks and she laid down and we all went to sleep.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up or Inuyasha is going to wake you up." Slowly I started to wake up. Seeing Sango up and wide-awake means she has been up for quite a while helping Kaede. "Well look whose up? Did you sleep good?" Miroku asked cheerfully. "Are you all rested for your trip?" I took my time to answer. Getting up at this early of hour is kind of hard if you know what I mean. Inuyasha was walking into the village from a short walk. "Hey, are you finally up? I've been waiting forever for you to get up." After having breakfast I got dressed and told everyone goodbye and Inuyasha and I left south on another journey.

Chapter 2

The journey

Soon the village was out of sight. It was around 10:00 when we left the village. "I wonder if we'll find any thing on our journey." I said breaking the silence. "I hope we do, and hopefully we'll find more shards too." I thought for a few seconds before answering. "I just hope we don't meet Naraku on the way. He always shows up on the worst occasions doesn't he?" Inuyasha made no hesitations to answer. "Ya, I wish he would die for once. Then we could take his jewel shards in the bargain." Thinking about it made me remember how many shards he did have. He even has enough that I can't count them.

Later that evening we stopped for the night. The skies were clear to where you could see all the stars, and to make it even better I have a good friend with me. Suddenly I felt a sudden chill, recognizing it I sat up very fast. "Inuyasha, there's some shards around here somewhere." As soon as he flew to his feet the shards aura had disappeared. "It's gone." Then I recognized something. "Inuyasha, there was a demon aura too, a strong one. I wonder what it was." I said kind of worried. He sniffed the air, then said, "It smelled like, like a dog almost, and probably a girl not older than you Kagome. I wonder what it was, don't you Kagome, Kagome? What are ya doing?" He turned around looking curiously as I was marking a where the aura was coming from. "The aura came from that direction so I thought we would go that way tomorrow morning." Soon we settled down and we both went to sleep.

Later that night I woke up felling like I was being watched. I looked at Inuyasha and he was sound asleep. Slowly I sat up and the same aura of the demon and the shards were close by. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and said, "She's here again. She must really want something from us." He got up and stood next to the woods, staring, I walked over and looked carefully and could see a little bit of light. "It looks like a campfire. Look something moved!" something stopped right in front of the light of the fire, turned its head right at us. Then Inuyasha started to run right to it. It turned around and ran, very fast. Soon Inuyasha was out of sight.

I stayed up waiting for the return of Inuyasha but he didn't show up until four in the morning. "Where were you? You took long enough to come back here." I said standing up. " Sorry to worry you but I was checking out the camp that girl was staying at. She was alone by the looks of it. She had lots of hides." He pulled out the hide of a big fox. But something was funny about the hide. "There's no marks or cuts or scratches on it." Soon Inuyasha realized what I was saying. "Ya your right, she must have poisoned it, since I did find some poisons in a bowl. Lets go over there and see if we can find anything useful there." After break fast we packed up and went to the camp.

"Wow there's a lot of things here. Look the hide of a, holy cow that's huge!" looking to the left the hide of a huge animal was hanging from a tree. Inuyasha walked up to it and said, "It's the hide of a demon." Inuyasha held the hide up and it was three times the size of him. "It's big." I said kind of worried. "She did this by her self" Inuyasha said picking up a wooden figure. "Is that really what I see?" I asked in a soft voice. " Yes it is what you see." Inuyasha was holding a small wood carving of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and this unknown girl in a group having fun. "Why would some one…" "Inuyasha it's the demon aura again. Its coming from that direction" Pointing south Inuyasha and I ran for a minuet a found ourselves in a village. "Ho their may ye be traders of the west village?" A man shouted. "No were not." The man looked disappointed.

"Man I'm exhausted, are you?" looking at Inuyasha he said slowly "who was that girl?" He said looking at the wooden figure. He was puzzled, very puzzled. "Hey maybe Sesshomaru will know who she is?" Finally he took his eyes off the figure. "How would he know her?" " Hey I'm just asking!" I snapped at him. "Fine we'll go looking for Sesshomaru tomorrow okay." He did not want to see Sesshomaru at the time but he may know who she is.

Chapter 3

Confusion

"Kagome, wake up, you wanted to see Sesshomaru today didn't you?" Even thought he knew the answer he still asks the question again. I took my time getting up. After breakfast I packed up thanked the man for letting up stay at his house and left the village. After walking for three hours straight we stopped finally. " Hey Inuyasha do you think we'll find Sesshomaru today?" Right when I finished we heard the laughter of a little girl. "Hey that may be Rin." We ran until we found Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. "Hello half-breed." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Why do you look for me?" "We're hoping you could answer a question for us." He tossed the wooden figure to Sesshomaru. He rolled it in his hands and said, " I don't know her."

"Come on Brother you know who she is, tell us." He thought for a moment and said smoothly. "Look in your memory and you shall find the answer." "What a riddle?" "Remember what I just said Inuyasha it may come in handy." He got up. "Rin, Jaken we're going." As soon as they got to the edge of the forest Rin turned around and said "Family should never be forgotten." She turned around and caught up with the others. "She is such a sweet little girl." "Bah, ya right." I gave him a cold stare, a very cold stare. " Hey will ya stop looking at me like that?"

Soon darkness was upon us. We stopped for the night. "I'm still confused on what Sesshomaru said are you?" he said. "Ya and what Rin said to" I said laying down. After a few minuets of silence Inuyasha said " Hey follow me. He took my hand and ran. Soon we're on a hill with no trees and a view of the sky. We laid down next to each other and looked at the many stars in the sky. " Hey how did you find this place?" I asked him. "I recognized this place and brought you here is that okay?" he looked at me straight at me. "Yes its fine." I looked right at him and we closed our eyes and were getting ready to kiss. Suddenly I stopped him and said "Inuyasha the demon aura that way.' Pointing west he threw me on his back and we were off.

"I got the sent of the demon." He stopped right at the edge of the forest and standing right at the edge of the cliff was a girl not much older than I. The girl had dog-ears just like Inuyasha, claws, jeans it looked like, a t-shirt, and short snow-white hair. " She has two jewel shards." I whispered to him. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and was getting ready to attack. The girl turned her head just enough to where she could see us. She opened her mouth and said. "My name is Acura. Go ahead and kill me Inuyasha, if you can. If you can you may have possession of the jewel fragments." She turned her head away. Inuyasha walked out of hiding. "Don't think I don't know that Kagome is there too." I was stunned, as she knew our names. "So Acura how do you know me?"

She turned al the way around and Inuyasha was amazed at how much she looked like Sesshomaru. "Look in your memory and you shall find the answer to all of your questions."

Chapter 4

Mystery

"Wha- Sesshomaru said the exact thing." She smiled. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and ran right to her. "Then so be it Inuyasha." She easily dogged the sword. And ran right behind Kagome and hit her in the back with just enough force to knock me out. As I landed on the ground Inuyasha clenched his fist. "You are going to die. He ran at full force and swung the sword as fast as he could. He thought he missed but as she backed up he could see that he cut her right forearm. She backed off into the forest. He ran to Kagome. " Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." He could feel her breathing. "She's alive!"

"So your friend is unconscious I see." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "I've come to see a man about his sword." He looked at the forest and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at the ground and said, "So you meet up with Acura eh." "So you did know her. So lets get to the point here." Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha so hard in the chest that Inuyasha flew to the ground unable to move. "So this is where it ends for you." Sesshomaru raised his hand and it glowed a green. I'm going to die here by Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a dark figure ran from the forest and tackled Sesshomaru right off Inuyasha and landed ten feet away. Acura stood up and walked to Inuyasha's side and held an arm with a cut right down the forearm. "You see the cut you made eh?" "Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you." She looked at him so deeply that it all came to him. "You know that I should know you?" "Yes I'll tell you after okay?" "All right. Can you defeat Sesshomaru for me?" She turned around to Sesshomaru. She held her hand up ready to attack when he was ready. He stood up and attacked her but missed and she hit him hard. "Fine I'll go." He walked away into the forest.

She walked back to Inuyasha's side and offered him help. After Inuyasha regained his balance he looked at her and said, "You look like Sesshomaru why?" She picked me up and gave me to Inuyasha. "Why Acura?" she looked at him and said in a smooth voice "Look into your memory. You shall find out the secret mother was trying to keep from you" he got furious when she brought up his mother. "How dare you talk about my mother like that." She looked straight at him and said, "Your mother? How about our mother." Inuyasha could not believe she said our mother. "What do you mean?" she smiled. "Family should never be forgotten." Soon he realized what Sesshomaru and Rin were telling him, they were saying he would meet a family member. "You mean that you're my elder sister?" he said in shock.

_Flashback _

_"Mother when's that person you said I'll meet show up" said little Inuyasha. "Soon, very soon" said lady Izayoi. "Yay, who is she anyway?" "You'll see soon enough. Calm down Inuyasha and look at the north she will be coming any second now." Inuyasha could barley stand waiting but mother said he'd have to. A girl came walking out of the forest and looked at Izayoi and ran up and hugged her. "Hello Mother." Turning her attention to little Inuyasha and said "Hello Inuyasha I'm your big sister." After hearing this he got a big smile and hugged her. "Whoa there you're just as strong as father. My names Acura okay?" With the smile he had she took it as a yes. _

_End of Flashback _

"Yes Inuyasha I'm your sister. It's been forever since that day hasn't it?" looking him straight in the eye he noticed that she did look like Izayoi. He put Kagome down and hugged his sister like when he was little. Kagome started to regain conscious. Looking at Inuyasha hugging her she knew that Inuyasha had something to do with her. "Ahem, I'm sorry to but in but what the heck is going on here? You was going to kill Inuyasha a few minuets ago." Inuyasha released Acura and told Kagome that he knew her from his childhood. "Oh I see, gomen. Hey Acura why don't you stay with us tonight?" Acura pondered for a moment and said "Sure why not."

After setting up camp and talking about where Acura came from, though she didn't mention about being related to Inuyasha. She wanted to let Inuyasha tell her. After a few days with Acura, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was spending more time with Acura than her. She started to get jealous about this.

Chapter 5

Jealousy

"Inuyasha what's she like personally?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought for a few moments then answered calmly. "She's almost like my double." Inuyasha smiled at her. "Don't worry I still like you but this is different. It feels different when I'm with her, it feels like I belong somewhere in the world. Like I'm wanted." This was offending Kagome. Did he want Acura more than her? This made her build up her strength and courage. She went to talk to Acura. "Acura, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you have to leave." She looked at the ground and said in a sad voice. "Oh I see. You think that Inuyasha is forgetting about you, well you got it wrong. He talks abut you all the time. The reason he's with me is because I tell him about his father." Kagome was looking at her without blinking. "Tell Inuyasha that I'm going okay?" "Ya I'll tell him."

After watching her leave Kagome walked back to camp to find Inuyasha sitting next to the fire. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Why did you do that?" Kagome had forgotten that he could hear that well. " She had to go." He suddenly got mad. "I have never told your friends or family to go away to them have I?" She looked confused. "What do you mean?" He stood up and sad with a mad sound in his voice. "She was my Sister. You told her to go away. I was with her learning about my family."

Chapter 6

Forgiveness

(Sorry about the short chapter 5)

Kagome was shocked at hearing this. I… I'm sorry I didn't know." "No you didn't know because she wanted me to tell you." He actually started crying. _Crying_! "Inuyasha stop crying. I'm sorry 'bout that." He could not stop. "I meet her once when I was five. Here lets sit down its going to be a while." We sat down in a comfortable position. "I was five and mother told me that I was going to meet someone special. I had no clue what she was talking about. She told me to look north and I will see her coming from the forest. I stood there for an hour. I finally saw her coming out of the forest. I ran up to her and hugged her. She smiled at me and told me every thing about her." After telling every thing about her he finally stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Suddenly he looked up and walked toward where Acura was standing last and looked down and saw a small bag that had a small not on it that said 'Inuyasha' on it. He opened the bag to find a note and two jewel shards in it. The note said 'Inuyasha I leave these shards to you use then wisely, I also know about you and Kikyo.' He set the not down and pulled the shards out. "She knew about me and Kikyo." He whispered. "Inuyasha is everything alright?" he looked at Kagome with softness in his eye. "She knew about Kikyo and me." Why is he thinking about Kikyo at this time?

"Inuyasha why didn't you know her before?" he was still looking at the shards then answered slowly "She was only there once. Then she went to a battle." Kagome was shocked that she went to war with humans. The humans didn't reject her form war. I'm surprised. "She loved to fight. She can't stand a good fight. She almost defeated Sesshomaru." "She almost defeated _Sesshomaru_!" Kagome was shocked to hear this. "How could she do that, well she's a demon right." "No she's a half-breed. Just like me. Except she's only a year older than me." Kagome was shocked to hear this. She never thought of her as a hanyo. Kagome thought since she looked like Sesshomaru she was a demon.

Acura was sitting by the creek washing her things. "I wonder if he told her yet. Sigh it's been quite a while since I seen him. He a child the last time he saw me. He's grown a lot. But that sword was father's how could he have gotten it unless… no she couldn't. I told Sesshomaru where the grave was. I knew where it was the first day I met him. He couldn't find it because he never looked him straight in the eye. Poor Inuyasha always been teased and picked on. But he doesn't know that I helped Naraku fight his battles. I was his servant until he found out that I was Inuyasha's sister. I wonder if he still wants me? Heh I know where Naraku is right now, I watch your every movement Naraku."

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Kagome come on you haven't looked at me for the past hour. Look at me." She looked away. "I told you I'm thinking. So don't bother me." He was getting worried, 'bout her. She hadn't eaten for a day now. Kagome was thinking on what he said then. She was his sister. But something was different. It was like she had picked up some of the aura of Naraku. How could she? That would mean that…oh no. Inuyasha doesn't know that. " Inuyasha I think your sister was with…" "I know she was with Naraku somehow. She must have battled him."

Chapter 7

Lord Naraku

Acura walked into Naraku's castle and walked into the room where he was sitting. "So Acura you came back to me eh?" She bowed slightly. " Yes Lord Naraku I came back. I will stay if you allow it." He looked at her. "Why do you want to come back anyway?" "I want to kill for you again." He looked at her and tilted his head slightly. "What's the real reason Acura?" She looked at him straight in the eye. "That Kagome, she sent me away from my Brother. I want to get rid of her, for good." He smiled you are the same Acura that Onigumo raised. Then yes you may stay. As long as you do something about Inuyasha's sword." She looked at him and said. "Any emotions can't get the better of me. I can kill Inuyasha and not feel any guilt. I don't stop on killing anyone."

Acura sat in a room that she stayed in. "That's right Onigumo found me almost dead and raised me to kill anyone even if its your family member. It does good for Lord Naraku." She held up a small necklace with a big fang on it. "Fathers fang. The fang that Inuyasha has is the steel fang. As long as I have this, Tetsusaiga cant harm me." She held it tightly. "Lord Naraku, I shall not fail you this time. I will kill Inuyasha with my bare hands." She looked at the wall. "I will do it myself. I will kill him when Naraku gives the orders. But then I will give the Tetsusaiga to Naraku. About that Kagome I will kill her first then see if Inuyasha will put up a good fight."

It was around dinnertime at Naraku's castle. "Acura come its time to fight." She walked out to an open field. "We are letting the monster out." In a few minuets you could hear it coming. _Boom, Boom, Boom._ Suddenly a huge demon came running out of the forest. It was headed right for Acura. She held out her hands and grabbed its leg and made her way up. She got on top of its head and punched it right in the middle of its skull killing it. It fell to the ground and she leaped off. Naraku came up to her clapping his hands. "Good it lasted longer than the time I gave you." She bowed her head slightly and said. "Sorry but it would be to easy to kill it instantly. I wanted to have some fun. But I will kill Inuyasha in less than a second." Naraku started laughing. "Good, but lets make him suffer."

In the dinning room of Naraku's castle they were coming up with a plan to steal the sword that Inuyasha had. They were planning to have the battle last less than a day. "We wont lose with you on our side Acura." Kagura and Kanna were there too. They were having a blast. That night was the night of the new moon so Inuyasha and Acura were human that night.

Chapter 8

The Beginning Battle

"Acura I need you to get ready for the battle. Inuyasha is going to regret that he met me." Said Naraku as Acura was sitting down. She looked at him and said in confusion "But Lord didn't you force Inuyasha to meet you? I thought you did? And didn't Onigumo love Kikyo?" "Yes he did. And yes I intended for Inuyasha to meet me. And you will kill him and bring Kagome to me I have some use for her." " Yes Lord Naraku." She got up and walked to a closet. She opened it up and in side was the sword that none not even Sesshomaru knew about, her father made it for her. The sword was called Sada meaning pure one. It was powerful enough to cut Tetsusaiga in half if the wieldier wants to. It was made from her father's bones. It was strong. It had an attack called Wolf Spirit. It was powerful enough to kill 100,000 men and demons.

(A few months later Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the village)

"Kagome, come on we don't have all day." She was walking up this huge hill and Inuyasha wouldn't help her. She was killing herself doing this for him. "Come on help me we've been climbing for an hour almost." He shot a look at her like saying we're almost there. They finally made it up the hill. It was a beautiful sight looking at the summer forests and villages that was in sight. "It's a nice view up her. Is this where you go when you go now your walks?" she asked in a tone that said I love it up here he smiled at how happy she was, but he did fell bad for not helping her but if she wanted to see it she would have to climb herself.

They sat down next to each other and started talking. Soon they got quiet to let summer say a few words. The wind was blowing slightly and it was about 82 degrees. It was a perfect day for the two of them soon Kagome was wondering if he still felt bad for her sending away his sister. She had to find out. "Hey, Inuyasha are you still mad at me for sending away your sister?" he looked at her then answered. "No I can't stay mad at you for to long. Your to kind and nice to me so I am not made at you any more." His face got closer to hers and she got closer to his as well. They closed their eyes. Their lips met and Kagome moved closer to him and relaxed. He got tense them calmed down. They sat there like that for a few seconds then parted lips. They didn't know that someone was watching.

"Aww they look so cute." Said Acura is an evil tone. "To bad I have to separate them." She smiled and looked at the army of demons behind her. She had two shikon shards on both her calves and arms. She was powerful but she was going to stop their fun and make her own. She turned into a dog and she covered the aura of the shards. "Stay and wait for my signal." She ran to them slowly and approached them. "Hey Inuyasha it's a dog how cute. Can it come with us we could use a pet." He snorted at the dog and she backed away to act like a real dog. "Fine we can do that. But make sure that it doesn't hurt you." Kagome got so happy that she got up and kissed him and he went into his own little world. He was sitting still smiling. Kagome went and started petting the dog. Hey Inuya… are you all right?" he snapped out of his world and returned to the real world. "Ya I'm fine." "Come and pet the dog." He got up and started petting the dog he smelled it and looked confused. "Hey since when dose a dog smell like Naraku?" he felt the dogs legs and stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled Kagome away. "Stay away." She looked at him. "Why its harmless." "Ya right, them why dose it have a small scar on its leg right where I cut Acura on the arm?"

"Heh your smarter then I thought Inuyasha. But it's going to do you no good." She turned back into her real form and smiled an evil smile. "What are you doing here? We got nothing for you." "Inuyasha she has two shikon shards in her legs and arms." He was shocked at this. How the hell could she get her hands on them? " How did you get those?" "Ohh I got them from the Lord. But he hates dirty little half-breeds like you." Inuyasha was confused at this. "Who is this lord of yours anyway?" " Lord Naraku of course. I have served him for 67 years." Kagome finally put herself into the conversation. "But how could you, he's only been alive for 50 years?" She smiled and quietly said. "Yes, but Onigumo found me when I was young. He raised me to the point where I could kill anything. He liked the way I could kill. Then he died and became Naraku. I followed Narakus orders fine but this is the biggest challenge yet. If I kill you Inuyasha and take Kagome to him I will earn the respect of many."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. She said she would kill him and take Kagome. He wouldn't allow them to take her. "Ohh ya I have to destroy the village as well." Inuyasha looked at her confused. "You can't take down the village." She laughed an evil laugh. "Silly me did I say me I meant the army of demons I have here." She snapped her fingers and the army of demons came out and headed toward the village. "You, how could you do this? The daughter of Inunotisho, and Izayoi. You are a half-breed. Why do you do this?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity. She cocked her head and answered. "Because I chose to do this, how's that sound? Now draw your sword Inuyasha and lets begin." She drew her sword. It had markings on it for top to bottom. Inuyasha looked at it in wonder. "What sword is that? An art one. Ill defeat you easily even if you have the shikon shards." "Wrong, its Sada. It was made from our father's bones. Its stronger than your wimpy one." This got Inuyasha mad. He grabbed his sword and ran up to her. Kagome stood back wondering what the marks meant. Wait those mean… "Inuyasha watch out the sword can turn you into a demon or human." He looked at her and realized what she meant and paid more attention to the blade. "Heh you figured it out. Yes this blade can turn you into a demon or human. And if you're a human you are too weak." Inuyasha wondered why she didn't mention his demon side. "Hey you forgot about my demon side." They were talking and fighting and Inuyasha was close to getting hit it the neck several times and chest countless times. He was going to fight as long as he could. "I plan not to talk about your demon side." He smelled that she was worried about something.

Chapter 9

The Mistake that Kagome Made

"What you worried about?" she stopped smiling and backed away. "I don't like demons that much. Especially when related to my father." He knew that she was lying. But he didn't want to talk about his demon side because Kagome did not like his demon side. The swords kept clashing and the demons still attacking the village. Kagome got an arrow ready. She aimed. "Perfect now for a good shot at Acura." She got a perfect shot and fired. Acura's ears twitched and she grabbed Inuyasha and put him in front of her and the arrow hit Inuyasha. It entered the back and into his stomach. "IUNYASHA!" Kagome cried and ran up to him. He fell to the ground dead. "Inuyasha, Im so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know that it was going to hit you." But it was no use he was dead, really dead. Kagome cried and cried. She pulled the arrow out and rolled him over. She knelled by his side and put her head on him chest and cried. Acura stood and watched her. What is this feeling? It's not hate or anger or happiness or forgiveness. Wait it's sadness but why.

_(Flashback) _

"_Hey Inuyasha want to play" Acura asked little Inuyasha. "Ya lets play with my ball." He grabbed his little red ball and started to play with her. They played for hours until she said that it was getting to late for him. She picked him up and carried him home. But before they made it to the house little Inuyasha fell asleep in her arms. He snuggled up to her. She smiled at how cute he was with those dog-ears and his little self. They walked into the house and she put him to bed. "Mother I have to go tonight." Her mother looked at her with a sad face. "But Inuyasha has grown to like you here." "Here give him this in the morning." Acura held up a small key. "What's this?" "It's a key to something important. He will find it when he grows up." The next morning Inuyasha woke up and ran out of hi room. "Mother where's sister?" his mother looked at him and smiled. "She had o go. Im sorry Inuyasha." Little Inuyasha started crying and ran out of the house. He sat on a bench that Acura made for him. It was only big enough for him. His mother came out and held out her hand with the key in it. He looked up and grabbed it. "What…sniff… is it?" "It's a key that she wanted to give to you. She said that it goes to something important and that you will find it when you grow up." He stopped crying and ran to the cherry tree in the yard and said. "I can't wait to grow up. Can I see you again some other time sis?" he got no reply from to tree. _

_(End of flashback) _

Kagome turned to him to find Acura starting to cry. Acura turned away. She grabbed Kagome. "Hey let go of me you dirty half-breed." She could not believe that she called her dirty half-breed. You are coming with me to Naraku." She called for a demon and they left Inuyasha's lifeless body there.

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru


End file.
